


Finding Your Way

by Emmakawaii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gangs, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmakawaii/pseuds/Emmakawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren Jaeger wakes up from 3 years in a coma, he remembers nothing, not even his own name. He is faced with two people, people claiming to be his sister and best friend. No one knows what happened to Eren, except Eren himself. Problem is, with his lost memories he can’t remember what happened either. All he knows is what he’s been told. His mother is dead, his father is missing, and all he has to go by is two names. Leviathan and Hariwini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Your Way

“Oh, Eren, you’ve been such a good boy, resting and getting better. But I’m afraid it’s time to wake up. You have some very important people here to see you. You’ve kept them waiting long enough, haven’t you?”  
I listen to the woman’s voice. She’s been my constant companion for the past… who knows how long. She’s nice. She lets me sleep. Her voice is smooth and soothing, a comfort to me. I wonder what she means when she says wake up. I like the darkness. The feeling of floating. I don’t want to leave.  
“I know you don’t, hunter, but it’s time to go. Your friends have been very worried about you. They’re about to give up. We can’t have that. Time to get up.”  
Beep.  
The sound pierces my world and I see a pinprick of light. I wonder what’s happening.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
“Oh Eren, I love you so much. I won’t see you again, not for a while. Don’t despair, you’ll be fine.”  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
With every sound more light floods in. I feel my heart rate start to pick up. I’m afraid. What do I do if I never hear the woman’s voice again? I need her.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
“Don’t worry, Eren. All will be explained.”  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
“Goodbye. I love you.”  
The voice fades out. The light that had been flooding in has consumed the darkness. I wait.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Then I open my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you liked. This is my first time actually posting something I have written, so... Yeah. Let me now if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes and I'll fix them right away. This chapter's really short, the others will be much longer. This is just a prologue of sorts.


End file.
